Disappearance
by EaglefootMoonflightVipertail
Summary: What happens when Tatsuki suddendly disappers and no one knows where she went. IchigoxTatsuki UryuxOrihime.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 1<span>

**UNKNOWN LOCATION/TIME**

"If you don't come with us. You know what will happen don't you..." said a black haired boy with a pale face and green eyes.

"...Yes I know it's just...I'll go tonight when he's sound asleep. Maybe around midnight so I-I can say...goodbye..." A girl with long messy black hair with sad dark brown eyes said.

"Alright but no more delays Aizen-sama dosen't like that." said the boy turning around and walking away.

**AT HOME/EVENING**

"I'm home!" Ichigo called closing the door behind him.

"Good then you can do the cooking tonight." Tatsuki said coming into the living room.

"Tats you know thats never gonna happen. You know that back then I never needed to cook because Yuzu cook for me.' Ichigo said walking up to her.

"Yeah but Yuzu is not here is she. It's just you and me. So start cooking if you want to eat." Tatsuki said walking toward the couch.

"But Tats you know how much work a captain has to do..."

Tatsuki stopped walking, turned around and punched him. "I don't care if your a captain. I am your wife do I make myself clear!"

"yes..." He whispered frightened holding his now injured nose.

"What's that I didn't hear you!" Tatsuki threatened.

"Yes! I'll start right now!" Ichigo ran into the kitchen.

**TATSUKI AND ICHIGO'S ROOM/MIDNIGHT**

Tatsuki steintly slipped out of Ichigo's arms carefully so she will not wake him up. She creeped toward the closet where she got dressed in jeans and t-shirt.

Before closing the closet she got out a suitcase that she packed all her stuff in before Ichigo had came home that evening. Tatsuki then went to the side of the bed that Ichigo was sleeping on and kissed him on the lips softly to not wake him up.

"goodbye Ichigo Kurosaki..." she whispered sadly. Tatsuki then walked away slowly toward their bedroom balconey. Slipping outside and closing the qiently. With suitcase in hand she turned to Uqilourra "I'm ready to go..." Tatsuki said with a few tears in her eyes. Uliquorra nodded once and opened the gartana.

* * *

><p>AN: This idea has been in my head for months so I just had to write it down. I tried to keep them in character as best as I could. R&R


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**15 years later...**

A 40 year old Ichigo woke up to his alarm clock he shut it off and reluctantly got up. Sleepily he got dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. Then he walked up to his bedside table and got a necklace that had a locket and a wedding ring on it. Ichigo put it around his neck and started at it in the mirror sad as he remembered the events of this day 15 years ago...

***Flashback***

Ichigo woke up and noticed that Tatsuki wasn't there right next to him or anywhere in the room for that matter. _'I wonder where she went?...' _he thought. Ichigo got dressed and looked around the house still not seeing her anywhere even calling her name didn't work. He started to get worried but thinking that maybe she went somewhere like to the store or something. So he sat down and waited for about two hours for her to return but Tatsuki hadn't came back and he became more worried that something had happened to her so he decided to call one of his old friends.

"Hey Orihime it's me Ichigo." He said into his cell phone.

"Hi Ichigo, do you need something?" Orihime said cheerfully.

"Well...It's about Tatsuki..." Ichigo said not wanting worry her.

"What about Tatsuki? Is she alright?..." There was a long pause "...Oh no the aliens are taking Tatsuki away in their spaceship!..." Orihime cried out.

Ichigo sweat-dropped. "um...Orihime I think now's not the time for daydreaming... and no there is no such things as aliens. Anyway what I was gonna say was that I can't find Tatsuki anywhere so I thought maybe she had gone over to your house but now I see that's a negative."

"What do you mean you can't find her?...You mean the aliens turned her invisible?"

Ichigo sweat-dropped some more. "No...there are no aliens ok...Well since Tatsuki is not over at your house. Then maybe she's around town somewhere. I know Tats doesn't want me to worry about her so much but...she's been gone for a few hours now and that's unlike her. So could you help me look for her."

"Of course I will Ichigo. If Tatsuki got you this worried then I would glad to help you find her." Orihime said cheerfully forgetting all about the 'alien daydream'.

"Good then meet me at the park in 10 minutes." Ichigo said hanging up.

**At the Park**

"Ichigo!" Orihime called running over to him she was wearing a long skirt with a short sleeve shirt and had her ginger hair tied back in a ponytail. While Ichigo was wearing a soul reaper's outfit with the squad 5 coat.

"Hey Orihime." Ichigo said as she stopped in front of him.

"So where should we start looking?" Orihime asked

"Well I guess since we're here we can start our search here. You take the left side of the park and I'll take the right. Ok?"

"aye aye captain!" She yelled cheerfully making people stare at her strangely for yelling that out for no reason when she there was noone there. Orihime ran off to the left. While Ichigo flashed stepped to the right. Then had began the search for Tatsuki Kurosaki.

**1 hour later...**

"We look all over this park and still no sign of her..." Ichigo said sadly.

Orihime noticed the distress in his eyes and tried to cheer him up. "Well have you tried her cell phone yet?"

Ichigo face-palmed himself '_why didn't he think of that in the first place.'_ "No but I'll try.." Ichigo dialed Tatsuki's phone number and waited for her to pick up. After a few moments the phone said that the number was out of the area. Which that either Tatsuki had her phone off or something had happened to her.

Orihime saw that her first idea was a failure and thought of trying idea two. "You know we only looked in the park. That still isn't half of the town maybe she's somewhere in town." Orihime said with a comforting simile. She knew that her idea worked somewhat cause some hope came back into his eyes.

"Yeah maybe she is...you take the north side of town and I'll take the south side. And we'll meet up at my house later." Ichigo said with confidence once again. He flash stepped away. Orihime was glad that her idea had made him somewhat happy. Then she ran off toward the north.

Ichigo looked everywhere he knew she would probably be the riverside where his mom had died and where he had confessed and proposed to Tatsuki, The graveyard where his mom was buried, The dojo she did work there after all even though it was closed on Saturdays which was today, He gone to her parents house but he did not see her there either (A/N: he's in soul reaper form so noone can see him including Tatsuki's parents.) And the last place to look was his house. RING RING BEEP...

"Hello Kurosaki Clinic can I help you?" A woman's voice asked.

"Karin it's me Ichigo."

"Ichi-nii! How are you and Tatsuki?" A 21 year old Karin asked.*

"Well...you see I was calling because...um...I was wondering if Tatsuki had came over to the house." Ichigo said running his hand through his hair nervously.

"No she hasn't...Why? What's wrong? Has something happened?" Karin asked urgently.

"No...nothing wrong...It's just well..." Ichigo sighed _'I guess it's better to just come out it with' _"Tatsuki has been missing since this morning and me and Orihime checked everywhere and we can't find her anywhere."

"You know Ichi-nii she can't be with you 24/7 she as a life too you know." Karin said shaking her head at her brother's stupidity.

"I know that. I even tried to call her cell and it says out of area." Ichigo said so seriously that Karin found out that he wasn't joking.

"Ok then I'll help you try to find her. And I'll also get Yuzu to help."

"Thanks Karin." Ichigo said smiling. He hanged up and flash stepped home to see if she really was at home. When he got there he still couldn't find her but then he did notice something that he probably hadn't notice because of his panic. He picked up two things from untop of his bedside table one was a locket and another a wedding ring. Ichigo stared at them from awhile before it started coming back to him the locket was something he given to Tatsuki on her birthday it even had her name on it. And the wedding ring was hers...Just then something registered in Ichigo's mind..._She isn't coming back_...That day Ichigo cried for the first time in a long time since his mother's death.

***Flashback***

Some tears leaked from Ichigo's eyes as he recalled the memory. He opened the locket and there was two pictures the right picture was a picture of him and Tatsuki as kids at the dojo. Then the left picture was about him and Tatsuki on their wedding day. _'I didn't stop looking for you then and I'll never stop looking for you even after my death.' _He then closed the locket and sealed the sad memories. "Well time to go to work."

* * *

><p>*1. To clear some things up in the past which means 15 years before this story Ichigo was 25 (In the flashback), Tatsuki was 25, Karin and Yuzu are 21. I think thats right what I did was in the manga right now Ichigo is 17 so add that by 8 years and you get 25. Also Karin and Yuzu are 13 in the manga right now so add that by 8 years and you get 21. But in the story right now the ages are these (just add 25 or 21 by 15.)<p>

Ichigo= 40 years old

Tatsuki=40 years old

Karin= 36 years old

Yuzu=36 years old


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"What is it Momo?" Ichigo asked when his fuku-taicho suddenly appeared in his room.

"It's some Esapda..." Momo Hinamori said panting like she had just ran a mile.

"Esapda?" Ichigo was shocked he couldn't believe it. " But I thought we had defeated them all. And Aizen was locked up for good."

"Well it seems like Aiz- I mean he escape and created some new esapda. I also heard that they told this to captains at the meeting so shouldn't you know?" Momo looked at her captain with a knowing look.

"Uh...well I had so much paperwork to do that night. That I had to stay up mostly the whole night to do it. And then they had to call a captains meeting and the old man was so boring that he put me to sleep. Then when I ask Renji what it was about he told that I should have been listening and not sleeping." Ichigo said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Kurosaki-Taicho you really should be listening I mean you miss the important thing just because..."

"Because he's a strawberry idiot right?" A female voice said cutting her off. Ichigo and Momo turned toward his balcony his room and saw Renji the 3rd division Taicho and Rukia the 13th ddivisionfuku-taicho.

"Rukia, Renji what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"We were sent out because of the Esapda alert." Renji said "And since we have dealt with these things before and survived..." Renji looked at Rukia "...well barley survived."

"Well then no use standing around lets go." Ichigo said leading them out of his room and across rooftops toward the Esapda.

"Mom some soul reapers are coming this way should we fight them?" A 15 year old black haired boy said to a long black haired woman.

She sighed "No, not if they don't attack us first, But if they do then we fight. And remember do not go easy on the enemy. We are trying to gain Aizen's trust with this job."

When the group of captain-class soul reapers arrived. What they saw amazed them there was three esadpa. The older looking one of the group was a woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes she was wearing a half a mask covering half of her face resembling a dragon and going down the mask was lighting strikes. She also had a weapon that was a double bladed scythe with the left was black with a white stripe going down the middle and the another side the exact opposite. The other two looked about the same age. The boy had black hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a mask that went halfway down his face it had one side of the mask black and the another white. He had a regular sword that was white and it's hilt dark blue. The girl had orange hair almost exactly the same as Ichigo's hair and dark brown eyes. She had a mask that looked like feathers around her neck. Her weapon was a bow.

Ichigo without thinking like always yelled out "Bankai!" and attacked the first one he saw... the woman. "Who are you? Why are you here?" the woman had hurt reflected in her eyes before she turned serious.

"I am Tatsuki Kurosaki. And this is Kenji and Masaki Kurosaki. And we have come here to tell you a message from Azien. That he is gonna rebuild his army greater than he did before and no one can stop him not even the little human that beat him before." Ichigo mind went blank after that. _'that's Tatsuki... so that's where she was after all these years...and why are do those two have the same last name?... what happened all those years ago when she left?...'_

* * *

><p>AN: Well school is finally out for the year for me. And I'll probbaly have more time now with my fanfics. But I doubt I'll have any time to write them or update them. Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter and I do hope to update soon. R&R


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Come. Our mission is done here." Tatsuki said turning around and heading toward a gartnatna she just opened.

Ichigo shunpoed in front of her stopping her in her tracks. He stared at his thought to be long lost wife with sad, hurt eyes. "Tatsuki...don't leave there's so many questions that I want to ask you. Like what happened all those years ago? Why did you leave...me?..."

Tatsuki swung her scythe at him but Ichigo blocked with Zanguestu. Tatsuki looked angry on the outside but inside she was wanting to go far away from here before she gave into the feelings of wanting to go and hug and kiss and comfort her husband and tell him everything is alright and she won't ever leave him again. But she couldn't if she did then he will kill...them. Tatsuki glanced over to her two children fighting off Rukia, Renji, and Momo. She had to protect them even if it means going against...Ichigo.

"Tell me Tatsuki please?" Tatsuki knew she would have tell him any way.

"So you really want to know fine I'll tell you." Tatsuki took a deep breath then she began her story. "Ulquirroa had come to me and told me that. Azien wanted me to join his new army since I was gonna have your children, twins. And he told me if I refuse then he would kill our children so I went with him without telling you because...I knew you would tried to fight back and protect us." She said with tears rolling down her face at the memory.

"Tatsuki..." Ichigo tried to put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Forgetting she was the enemy.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Tatsuki yelled making Ichigo retreat a little.

"Tatsuki let me help you. Me and my friends can protect you and the kids just let us help." Tatsuki felt like she should give up. But no these was her fight no one else. She doesn't want anyone else caught up in her troubles.

"No, Ichigo. Azien is too strong. Stronger than last time and his army is too." Tatsuki said she raised her scythe about to strike Ichigo when an blue arrow suddenly pierce her hand making her almost drop the scythe. Tatsuki pulled the arrow out of her hand making blood spray everywhere.

"So a Quincy has come to join the battle." Tatsuki said angrily clam turning around she was surprised for a moment that it wasn't Uryu but a new person she has never seen before. It was a girl around 15 years old wearing a girl version of the usual quincy uniform (with a skirt). She had long black hair in pigtails and she was also wearing glasses. Tatsuki pointed her figure at her with a bright light at the end.

'Tatsuki can do a cero?' Ichigo thought shocked before he shouted out "Sakura get out of the way!" Ichigo flash stepped close to Sakura pushing her out of the way and getting in the way of the cero. Before the cero was one inch close to him he put his Zanpaktou in the way to block out some of the pain. The force of the cero made him crash into the ground far below knocking him out and the last thing he saw was Tatsuki, Masaki, and Kenji leaving in the grantanta with Tatsuki looking back one more time with regretful eyes then everything went black.

**Urahara's shop**

Ichigo woke up to sounds of people talking. "Sakura don't ever do something like that again. You could have gotten hurt what would I do if you had gotten into the blast of that cero." He heard Orihime say.

"Mother look I'm fine. You should thank Kurosaki-san that I'm still alive he's the one that saved me." Sakura said trying to comfort her mother.

Ichigo sat up noticing he was at Urahara's shop and he had bandagess wrapped around him. He got up and stumbled for a bit cause of the pain of his wounds and walked/stumbled over to the door where everyone was sitting. He opened the door and saw everyone staring at him like he was a ghost or something. Ichigo looked around the room to see Chad, Orihime, Sakura, Uryu, Momo, Urahara, and Yoruichi. "Where is Rukia and Renji?" he asked.

"They went back to Soul Society to report about Azien creating a new army." Momo answered.

"That was a reckless thing you did Kurosaki. Trying to stop a esapda when they were leaving peaceful." Uryu said.

'Great why does Ishida have to be here?' Ichigo thought. "Well how would you feel if your wife was missing for 15 years and comes back to tell you that she had to join Azien's army so she could protect our children." Ichigo yelled at him making the room grow an erie silence.

**Soul Society**

After reporting about the esapda and Azien. Rukia and Renji walked toward the mansion when they got there a young boy with red and black hair in a ponytail and gray eyes. Came out of the mansion calling "Mom! Dad! Welcome home!"

Rukia walked up to him "Well hello Kaien."

* * *

><p>AN: I alpozige for any misspellings on the names I'm just too lazy to go and look up the names to spell them. Thanks to everyone who had review and put this story on story alert or favorites. Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Disappearance. R&R


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>

Tatsuki walked out of the grantana with her two children behind her. She had a distant look in her eyes thinking about what just happened. When a voice broke her out her thoughts. "So how did the mission go?" Tatsuki looked to her right to see Nelliel the third espada and Grimmjow the second espada walking up to her.

"It went well." Tatsuki answered Nelliel. After Azien had escaped the prison he came to Hueco Mundo to make an even better army one that would destroy the soul reapers or whatever he's planning for good. Somehow during the battle Gin Ichimaru survived and since it was out that he was against Azien all along he was welcome back as the 3rd division captain.

When Azien got to Hueco Mundo he found remains of Ulquiorra and restored him and made Ulquiorra Espada 1. Azien then found Grimmjow who was still alive, healed him and Grimmjow became Espada 2. Then when Azien discovered Nel was still alive he restored her to her original form and made her Esapda 3. Then he kidnapped me and it went from there. Esadpa 4: Masaki Kurosaki, Esadpa 5: Kenji Kurosaki, Esadpa 6: Tatsuki Kurosaki, Esadpa 7: Rikuto Kaneko, Esadpa 8: Chikako Mayumi, Esadpa 9: Tsuneo Isnii, and Esadpa 0: Unknown for now.

"I wish I could've gone I wanted to see the look on Strawberry's face. Before I tore him to shreds." Grimmjow said with an smirk.

"That's the whole reason you didn't go." Masaki said with a knowing look. " The mission was not to fight but to send a message."

"Don't worry we will get to beat up the soul reapers soon." Kenji said ending the conversation. "Come on let's go to the meeting."

**Soul Society**

Ichigo sat at his desk thinking over the order he was just given in the captain's meeting. _'Kill any espada you see don't wait. Because then the enemy won't hesitant to kill you." The captain of squad 1 said staring mostly at Ichigo. _Momo then came in with a stack of papers. "More work." Ichigo sighed "I didn't think being a captain was so hard." Momo giggled at his comment and sat the papers down at his desk. After a few mins of work on paperwork Ichigo looked up to see Momo still standing there. "Oh Momo you're still here? I thought you left." Momo fidgeted

"Um...well I need to ask you something..." Momo said nervous. "I wanted to asked about the...'order' we received. About if you were ok with it." After a few mins of uneasy silence she heard Ichigo laugh.

"Of course I ok with it. I mean yeah I just find out my wife and two kids are espada." Momo heard bitterness in his voice and when she look up at his face he had a sad simile had a distant look in his eyes. "But their with the enemy now there is nothing I can do about it." Momo stood there shocked at her captain's words.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry for the very short chapter but I couldn't think up anything for this chapter and I had to post something so this is what I came up with. I alpozige for any misspellings. Thanks to everyone who had review and put this story on story alert or favorites. Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Disappearance. R&R


End file.
